


Cross Your Hand With Mine

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine discovers Wicca at the age of thirteen. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt 'Witches'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Your Hand With Mine

Blaine discovers Wicca at the age of thirteen, when his cousin Callie comes to visit for the summer. Callie is his favourite relative. She’s eighteen, and funny and confident and witty, and essentially everything Blaine is not, but she doesn’t make fun of him like Cooper sometimes does. Instead she encourages him with everything, includes him when she makes plans, and when she holds a bonfire with a bunch of her friends in the June she comes to visit, Blaine is automatically invited.

It’s only once he gets there that he finds out Callie’s friends are practicing Wiccans, and the bonfire is being thrown to celebrate the Summer Solstice- Midsummer, Callie calls it. There’s a lot of dancing and a ritual and music is _everywhere_ , and Blaine can safely say that he has never had more fun.

For the rest of the summer Callie teaches him everything she knows at his insistence, and by the time Blaine meets Kurt he’s a Wiccan, a Witch, in every sense of the word. He’s completed his initial studies, been initiated into the coven that Callie’s friends formed when he was fifteen, and although he doesn’t meet up with them often due to school he gets to spend the bigger sabbats with them.

Only Blaine has no idea how to explain it to Kurt, so he just... doesn’t. They don’t talk about religion or spirituality, so the topic never comes up in general conversation while they’re friends. Even once they’re dating, Kurt remains in the dark until June. Normally Blaine would be making plans to go and stay with Callie, but this year he wants to spend June 21st with Kurt. He doesn’t want to throw his boyfriend into the deep end though, not like his cousin had with him, so he invites Kurt over for a barbeque.

No rituals, no circles, just the two of them enjoying a lazy day in Blaine’s backyard, sipping soda and giggling as they read to one another. Blaine teaches Kurt how to dive, and Kurt teaches Blaine an incredibly complicated clapping game that has them both in hysterics as they continually clap wrong and make up their own rhymes. And gradually, as the sun sets and they retreat into the hammock with blankets, cuddled so close together that Blaine can feel the rise and fall of Kurt’s chest as he breathes, their conversation winds down and Blaine finally tells him.

Tells him about being so sad and alone at thirteen, about discovering Wicca and first thinking it was pretty weird, but over time realising it was everything he wanted- celebrating nature and family and love, emphasising the importance of not causing harming to others or the environment. Blaine talks about Callie and Jade and Ryan and Luke and Isabella and Peter, about how welcoming they’ve been to him even though he’s half a decade younger and so much newer at all this compared to them. And Kurt listens.

He doesn’t interrupt except to ask for clarification about one thing or another, he doesn’t run away calling Blaine a freak, he doesn’t yell or panic about satanic worship or any of the things Blaine had thought might happen. Instead he listens until Blaine is done, and then presses a kiss to Blaine’s cheek and thanks him.

 _Thanks him_ , for being honest.

They don’t talk about it in any depth after that. Kurt is quietly curious, reads a couple of Blaine’s books, asks a question or two, but for the most part he just leaves Blaine be. He doesn’t bat an eyelid at the altar in Blaine’s room, or the assortment of candles he finds when he’s looking for lube. He’s not interested in Wicca for himself, he’s happy to avoid any kind of religion and spirituality, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be supportive.

And when they’re planning their wedding, it’s Kurt that brings up the idea of including a handfasting. 


End file.
